


Picture-Perfect

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Starsky's idea of a picture-perfect romantic moment: just him and Hutch, cuddled up on the couch together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] Afternoon Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324977) by [mortmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere). 



> Written for the [ "afternoon delight"](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1933354.html) prompt on LiveJournal's 1-million-words community. Having just recently seen [mortmere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere)'s gorgeous artwork, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Now if I can only get that song out of my head....

"Babe," Starsky murmured in a soft and (he hoped) sexy voice.

This was Starsky's idea of a picture-perfect romantic moment: him and Hutch relaxing on a lazy Saturday afternoon; no work, nothing pressing to do, nowhere pressing to be. Just him and his big, blond beauty, cuddled up on the couch together. 

"Hey." Soft and sexy wasn't getting a response, so he tried again, still sexy (he hoped) but a little louder. "Hutch?" 

The big blond beauty didn't answer. His nose was buried in a book.

Okay, so the picture-perfect moment wasn't all that perfect. Starsky sighed loudly. He didn't have anything against books—he liked books, really. He was all for improving the mind and stuff. But there were better things to do on a lazy afternoon than read. 

The book didn't move, but Hutch's free hand came to rest on Starsky's forearm. He kneaded gently, absently.

"Hmm?"

How a mumbled, distracted hum could get him so hot, Starsky had no idea, but it did. Hutch wasn't even trying, damn him.

Or maybe Starsky was simply susceptible to Hutch's charms. After all, tangled up as they were, with Hutch's legs securely wrapped around his body, he was very, very... susceptible.

Well, two could play that game. Hutch wasn't the only one who had charms. 

"How much more you got in that book of yours?" As he spoke, Starsky slid a hand up Hutch's side along his ribs, smiling at the small hitch he felt under his fingers. 

"I just started this one," Hutch replied. He still didn't lower the novel, but there was a slight breathlessness in his words that sounded rather promising. "N-not quite halfway yet."

"Oh. Is it any good?" Starsky asked, his tone one of mild curiosity. He began unbuttoning Hutch's shirt.

"Yeah," Hutch said, his voice husky. Starsky heard him swallow. "'S very good."

"A real page-turner, huh?" With the last button undone, Starsky parted the shirt and admired the view. He ran his thumb lightly up Hutch's torso from navel to breastbone, enjoying the smooth skin and the goosebumps he was raising. He leaned in, slipping his arms around Hutch's waist. "Think I might like it?" 

"Oh, definitely." The words were like velvet now, and Starsky felt goosebumps of his own. He leaned down further, and pressed a kiss on Hutch's chest.

With a thump, the book landed on the coffee table. Finally.

Starsky looked up to see Hutch watching him, his lips parted, his eyes bright with love and desire. The expression on his face, familiar though it was, made Starsky's heart skip a beat. 

Absolutely picture-perfect.


End file.
